Be my Juliet
by Kyrou
Summary: 'Hah you talented? Why don't you prove it to me first before you start bragging huh' she says back and gets him to nod his head right away.    'Fine with me, what shall i act for you? Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" maybe? You decide.'


**Be my Juliet**

**A No.6 Au story**

_This is my very first story i have ever written for the No 6 fandom so far that is serious enough for me to post it on here to share with all of you people that just like me long for more No 6 Au highschool universe stories :) I had lots of fun writing it in Sion's pov but Nezumi's will appear in future stories for the fans that like him the most ^^ What more can I say than enjoy reading it and if you like it enough please share your thoughts by sending me a review :D and before I go I like to thank my dear friend Nati for once again taking the time to edit one of my stories. Thanks so much honey *glomps*_

_Enjoy :D Bren_

Really, my life never was this boring as it was in the second period of my high school year.

I went to school daily accompanied by my best friend Safu with whom I grew up all my life. Safu and her parents lived right across my house and they still do. Walking to school together, getting to class, trying to get Safu not to beat up every kid that was picking on me, these all always happens since our early age.

Every bully in our school treats it like a sport to tease me but whenever Safu found out most of the time they ended up with a bloody nose or split lip which always made me wonder if Safu was really a girl rather then a boy when it comes to her reckless behavior and all.

But I can't say I don't appreciate her help, if it wasn't for her always being there for me me my childhood would have become even more worse, specially during moments when I was being pestered by all those football jocks. Still lately the same routine begins to annoy me. Having mom pamper me with her fresh made cherry pie (because we own a bakery underneath our house, which mom was running all by herself), Safu coming to pick me up to get to class, getting through another lecture at school, waiting for the bell to ring, walking back home together, hanging out with Safu at our near by neighbor cafe, drinking coffee together, getting back home, having mom ask me how my day was, telling her everything, eating dinner together, getting upstairs to make homework and surf a bit on the Internet, then have Safu call me before bed, talk to her for a bit and go to sleep, simply to have the same things repeating weekly is starting to annoy me.

The school almost never did anything special for its students. Fine, the academy I went to was for the more intelligent youths and had special classes that required to study daily and focus to the maximum but really, sometimes I wanted something more than the theater play before summer break or the play before Christmas. Now with summer break still a month away I am all ready longing for vacation to start, to have my carefree days back, to get away from this daily routine my life is being ruled by.

One day later as I sit down on my usual seat near the window for my homeroom class our director of the academy was suddenly to be heard on the school's speakers.

''Good morning students, today's school announcement is all about the new rule, a rule that will have every student join one of the many club activities this school has gained. All of you have one week to make your choice, one week to sign in and get a higher score on your exam before summer break starts. The reason why we thought of this rule was to make your school life less dull and more exciting. Every teacher will have a list of the club activities on his or hers desk for you to take and sign up for. I hope we will get a lot of filled papers before the end of this week. Alright, that's all everybody, good luck with deciding on your choice'' and with that the speaker turns death again.

I look at Safu who suddenly has sparkly eyes as she looks at me and I all ready know what she was going to ask me.

''Sion, how much more encouragement do you need? Please, join me at the theater club! I am sure you'll do great'' she says just as I expected and I sigh deeply, shaking my head.

''But Safu you know as well as I do that I am a hopeless actor, can't I just help with the lights and creating the play, like painting and building things for the backgrounds instead?''

I see her consider it and hope that this time she will agree. Safu is my only friend and I like her a lot but sometimes she can be so headstrong when it comes to the things she wants and needs from me in peculiar.

''Okay Sion, you can do that but I can hear the uncertainty in your voice, we both know you still need to think a little bit more what your final choice will be right?''

Safu knew me so well sometimes, a little bit too well, that's really scary. I laugh softly and nod my head but then our attentions were drew by this guy that was inside our class. He always was deeply into his books he brought with him daily.

A guy with short dark blue hair and silver eyes, with a slight frown on his face every time I catch his eye.

He was always alone, always in the background. Not that I was any different but I had Safu to keep me company and this guy, who's name was Nezumi if I remember right, never was much of a social type.

We heard a rumor that his parents got killed in a fire, that he was the only surviving member. The house was collapsing and the firefighter had no other choice but to save only him. He told Nezumi his parents had all ready died. I'm sure his childhood must have been really hard.

But right now he passes by our tables to get to the desk of our teacher, to fill in his club activity file. As expected he gets praised by the teacher who said Nezumi was a good example for this class and that we all should follow his example and fill it in today.

I hear Safu sigh and groan softly, by the expression on her face I could see she did not really liked this boy.

''Tss this guy, what is he thinking by joining my club? Doesn't he realize he has no real talent for acting at all?'' and shakes her head while still frowning.

I look from Safu back to to the dark haired boy that had returned to his seat and I swear I saw a smirk on his lips for a second or two before his usual frown returns back on his face. I blink for a second and turn my attention back to Safu again.

''I don't know Safu, better wait with your objections after you have seen him act.''

Her frown deepens after hearing my words and she shakes her head.

''Sion, sometimes you really can be way too kind, always seeing the good in everyone you meet. But Sion, when will you realize that not everyone, specially not in this school is as good as you seem to think? I mean just look at that guy, there is nothing good about him, trust me. Fine, he has had a cruel past, he lost his parents but still he never smiles, always frowning guys like him are bad news Sion, better keep far away from his kind''and turns her head away as the teacher wants to get our attention.

I glance over at the guy once more before I concentrate on the lecture while still thinking about Safu's words and somehow I doubt he is all that bad.

After classes ended me and Safu decided on spending the rest of the afternoon in the city near the school 'cause neither one of us wanted to get home just yet. It was a lovely spring sunny day so Safu said she wanted to eat an ice-cream together with me. I thought it was a good idea and followed her inside the bus which would bring us into the center of town and not before long I have Safu dragging me towards the ice salon that was build near the bus stop.

While Safu is getting both ice-creams I blink and blink again as I thought I saw the dark haired silent guy from our class. I, always the polite kind of guy, wave my hand and smile since I thought he was looking in my direction but he just plainly ignores my waving and turns a corner to disappear from my sight. At that same moment Safu hands me my ice-cream and gives me a puzzled expression as she sees me waving.

''Sion, who you were waving at?'' she asks me as I take my ice-cream and start to lick it thoughtfully. Looking back at Safu i answer. ''Oh, I thought I saw someone I know but I think he did not see me waving at him. Doesn't matter, come, shall we go to the park?'' Smiling she nods her head and together we start to walk to the park and i wonder why he just ignored me, was he really this anti-social or was it something else?

After arriving in the park we sit down on a bench near the lake and both enjoy the nice weather and our icy treat.

''Sion?'' Safu turns her head to look at me and gives me a smile.

''Would you like to join me tomorrow afternoon to watch the theater club at work? Maybe that would help to make your choice a little easier?''

I think about it for a second and then the thought of our dark haired classmate comes to my mind. He probably will also come visit tomorrow to see what the club was all about and that got me to nod my head. I wanted to get to know this guy better and going together with Safu to her club was not all that bad of an idea.

''Sure, I come along Safu" I reply and smile right back at her which gets her to giggle and be happy about my answer.

We spend another hour in the park, just talking and enjoying each others company until it gets dark and I walk Safu home. Then I go back to my own house, have dinner with my mom, have my daily talk with Safu over the phone before bed and soon after we say our good night wishes over the phone I depart to my own bed.

The next day as I dress in my dark green school uniform Safu walks inside the kitchen and have some tea as she waits for me to get ready.

Glancing at the time I see there's only ten minutes left before eight, makes me known she came early today. I run down the stairs to greet her, she waves and smiles at me as I stand in the kitchen entrance.

''Good morning Sion.'' Grabbing my own cup of tea I greet her back.

''Morning Safu, you're early today.''

''Oh about that my mom had some fresh strawberries from our vegetable garden and told me to bring it before school, that's why I'm a little earlier but now we can take our time walking to school together right?'' and gives me a happy smile which I return with one of my own.

She sure was in a good mood today, I bet it's because today I come to look at her theater club. She finally has me to come with her, although we have this sudden new rule I don't think I have a choice, there's no need to look for some other club to join after 2 years nothing really got my interest. If joining Safu's club is what saves me I don't mind, being around Safu is what I enjoy most, she is not for nothing my best friend and if she wants to show me her passion for acting who am I to led her down now. And maybe if Nezumi, our silent classmate will join the club maybe he and I can become friends as well. I want him to see that he doesn't need to be always all alone, specially not in school.

Safu and I walk to school together like we do everyday, join the class, get through another stressful day full of lectures until finally the bell tells us classes are over, getting all of us to jump out of our seats and run out of the classroom with great haste.

Safu grabs my hand and leads me towards the room that the theater club is housed in.

''Come Sion, I show you everything.'' Safu's cheery voice rang near my ear and I softly nod as I led myself get carried away towards the theater club.

As we step inside the room we are greeted by silence, must be because we are the first ones to arrive I believe.

A table was standing in the corner of the room next to a middle sized book shelf and a couple of chairs. Deeper inside the room there was a big stage and a small table with a coffee machine stood close besides it.

Safu walks inside and lets go of my hand and welcome me to her club. Since she was the club's president it was her job to welcome every new member.

''Here our club have it's plays. We have lot of fun, practice, discussing our new ideas for new plays.

And the reason no one is here yet is because the other members usually come at four. Come, I show you around while we are still alone.''

I follow her further into the room and listen as she tells me about the many plays they had practiced here in the three years until suddenly the door opens to reveal no one other than our dark blue haired classmate Nezumi, who enters the room with his usual frowning face plastered on his face.

My face lids up the moment I saw his face but I quickly hide my emotions again when Safu frowns at me. She puts her hands on her hips as she looks at Nezumi who in return frowns even deeper when seeing her standing inside the room with me being right next to her.

''Oh it's just you two. When will the other members come? Or the theater club is this pitiful that no one want to join?'' he asks with a smirk which got Safu to turn red with anger.

''The nerve to even come here you stupid boy, one more word like this and I'll make sure you won't ever join my club 'cause I so happen to be the club's president. As for the other members we have forty and the list is still growing!'' she yells right back at him.

Nezumi raises his eyebrows but remains silent which makes me think he was a really clever boy, you better know to never talk back whenever Safu is this angry.

When neither of them seem to say anything more I think it's time to tell him how happy I am that he has come to join. Stepping towards him I reach out my hand and give him one of my most friendly smiles I could muster up. '''Hi, my name is Sion, we never really met like this since you were always in the background and unable to come close to. I am glad you considered joining Safu's club'' I say with a friendly tone to my voice.

Sighing Nezumi shakes my hand and tells me his name ''My name is Nezumi but if that friend of yours keeps behaving like this I don't think I will ever join this club, even though I really like acting. It's a pity if someone as talented as me will slip out of your reach miss Safu'' he says and gives her an arrogant look. I glance her way as well and remain silent, hoping that with me here as well she will behave a little more friendly, specially when noticing I want to become this guy's friend.

''Hah you talented? Why don't you prove it to me first before you start bragging huh'' she says back and gets him to nod his head right away.

''Fine with me, what shall i act for you? Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet" maybe? You decide.''

Safy gives me a wink and laughs a little before answering. I know she's really enjoying this, just hope Nezumi can prove to her he has indeed enough talent as he said he has.

''Show me a scene out of the play of Romeo and Juliet, only than I will be able to judge how well your acting really is'' and leans with her back against the bookshelf, folding her arms as she waits.

''Fine with me'' he says as he climbs the little stairs to the stage and begins his scene.

''She speaks, o speak again bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefor are though Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.''

Nezumi spoke with such emotion attached to every word that even Safu's mouth opened wide in surprise. Romeo and Juliet so happened to be her favorite play, she knew every line of it.

Nezumi glanced back at me and Safu with a most confident look on his face. I could not help but to clap my hands, finding his small act really amazing.

But Safu, who was never easily convinced, gave only a small nod and spoke to Nezumi about his little acting.

''I must admit that was very well done. you are welcome to join my club'' she says with a half smile which got him to smirk in return.

''Told you I was talented, didn't I'' and chuckles slightly

''Right, well here is some information about the club.'' Safu hands him a small set of papers which he accepts and let himself fall down on one of the chairs to read it through.

I smile at Safu and am happy she decided to let him join her club but after his small act it would be stupid to refuse him since he really knew how to act well, that was more than obvious.

Turning her attention back to me Safu's smile is back on her face luckily and she asks me how I found the club so far.

''And Sion, I hope you have become a little bit more wiser when it comes to deciding which club you want to join?" I really wasn't sure how to answer and shook my head. ''Uhm Safu I am sure Nezumi is were he belongs now and I am happy you have a new members in your club but as I said before, acting is not really my thing, sorry'' and give her a apologetic look.

Already expecting me to answer this way Safu gives me a friendly punch to the shoulder and nods her head in understanding.

''I was hoping to convince you to join when your new friend came here but I see that was not enough, all I can say now is good luck with finding the right club that catches your interest Sion. The other members will soon arrive so if you want you can head home, I have my mom take me home after club is over.''

''Okay, see you tomorrow than Safu'' I say and turn my head to wave goodbye to Nezumi as well.

''Bye Nezumi, have fun!'' I grin and turn away. Said person nods his head and continues his reading.

As I walk home i wonder what club I would like to join since we only got one week to make our final choice and after realizing the drama club is not really my thing I knew I had to visit another couple of clubs this week to get a bigger idea what to chose in the end.

End of chapter 1


End file.
